themkfanonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Butcher Man
Butcher Man 'is an serial killer above the playable character of Brutal Fists. Inspiration Butcher Man was an different person above the deads. This inspiration will some different elements of Freddy Krueger, but if also as the serial killer. Storyline Brutal Fists In Arizona State Prison Complex, Butcher Man was a history of butchering, gutting, hacking up, etc. He body count basically counsists of 200 victims. The less he been free by helping named Edmund Gareth, Edmund tells Butcher Man let to fight him in Brutal Fists tournament, gaved the golden mask for Buchet Man to exect challange. Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "Jack Moland, codenamed "Butcher Man", is a malicious and demented serial killer, notorious for his gruesome crimes involving disembowlment and extreme multilations. He was put on death row for what he's done until a mysterious man came in to cancel the execution. Jack was offered an opportunity to fight in a Brutal Fists tournament, which felt like a change of pace from just murdering helpess victims." Gameplay His fighting style is not even he knows, Butcher Man seens is been graveful, but the Serial Killer. He used Chainsaw goes to special move as he want this. Increased rampage anyseens haved Meat Cleaver (two or one). Movelist Special Moves * '''Cleaver Throw: Butcher Man throws his meat cleaver at his opponent. * Hot Knife: He holds his opponent and stabs him/her in the shoulder with a hot butter knife and then kicks him/her in the face. Because of the nature of the hot knife, the opponent's health bar slowly decreases for five seconds. * Choke-n-Slash: He lifts his opponent in a chokehold and starts slashing him/her in the stomach with his cleaver. * Chainsaw: He gets out a chainsaw and rams it at his opponent. Secret Technique * Cut your mouth: '''Butcher Man try stabs the opponent's head of his meat cleavers. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * '''Chopped Up: Butcher Man uses his meat cleaver and chops off his opponent arms. As the armless opponent kneels down, He cuts his/her head off. Afterwards, he chops the headless and armless body in half. * Meat Grinder: Butcher Man throws his opponent to the other side. The camera rotates to the opposite side to reveal that the opponent in trapped in a giant meat grinder. Butcher Man churns the handle and grinds the opponent up into a bloody pile of raw meat. Sequences Battle Intro Sounds of slashing and screaming is heard. This goes on for two seconds and then a severed head of what appears to be a female victim with black hair starts rolling on-camera. Butcher Man stomps on the head and the camera zooms to a full body shot of him. He says, "May you enjoy being gutted." Victory Pose utcher Man hears police sirens and he turns around and sees a policeman come after him. He jams his cleaver onto the policeman's face, killing him. He then stomps on the (now off-screen) cop's crotch with a very gruesome crushing sound being heard and then looks at the screen, holding up his cleaver. Arcade Butcher Man/Arcade Trivia * Butcher Man is based off your prototypical slasher villain. * For his endings, become immortal so he freely goes about his killing sprees, which means no more will he be going into hiding from law enforcement since he is a notorious serial killer after all. * You probably recognize his voice actor, Brad Garrett. Besides being a live-action actor in shows like Everybody Loves Raymond and 'Til Death, he also voice acted in cartoons, too. If you remember Superman: The Animated Series or Justice League, Brad was the original voice actor for Lobo long before David Sobolov took over starting with Young Justice. * Contrary to what the stage picture in his bio image of a cabin may imply, fighting actually does take place inside the cabin. Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:BF playable characters